The Second Chance of a Lover
by AliceVermillion
Summary: And so, I met the Vongola. That's not really surprising. But confessing, series of déjà vu, a white haired freak, and a killer who was said to be supposedly my lover that I really knew nothing about? Now that's really troublesome. (My Lover is a Killer Sequel)
1. Prologue

**The Second Chance of a Lover**

**Rating T – M**

**Pairings: G27 GiottoXTsuna, R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: And so, I met the Vongola. That's not really surprising. But confessing, series of déjà vu, a white haired freak, and a killer who was said to be supposedly my lover that I really knew nothing about? Now that's really troublesome. (My Lover is a Killer Sequel)**

**Warning: For those who haven't read My Lover is a Killer, I suggest you read that first... There are parts you won't understand.**

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own it.. :)**

* * *

**_Prologue: The Beginning of a New Start_**

* * *

_"Even if you don't remember me, I will still keep my promise. I told you that I would never leave you. I will always protect you."_

_'Who?'_

_"I love you Tsuna…"_

_'Who said it? I really don't know.'_

_"I love you too, -"_

_'Huh? Is that me? W-wait! Who is he?'_

And then darkness has engulfed me but that's not the only thing that happened after. Just as I was losing consciousness, an unknown voice echoed through my ears.

"Remember or forget, you'll lose something precious. Choose wisely. This is just the beginning..."

* * *

"HIEEEE!" A certain brunet shrieked and panted as he got up from bed. Cold sweat is all over his body. He looked around the room. His messy things and comfortable bed, yup, he's still in his room. Not in a strange place. Then he sighed. "Great. Another weird dream, again. When will this stop?"

It has been an nth time he has this dream. He didn't even know when it started. All he knew was that it was always the same dream. Except that today had that mysterious voice. The brunet sighed again and started to get up. He's already wide awake to sleep again. But just one thing as he stood...

_'THUD'_

...He's still clumsy as ever. "Ittai!" He is Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Dame-Tsuna. Nothing really much is interesting about him. He lives a normal life. Well, except for those weird dreams and being bullied lately.

Anyways, back to the story, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain and looked at his alarm clock. 6:59 am, a minute before the alarm will set off. He felt proud of himself. It's the first time he woke up before the alarm clock. It's really a good thing, if only today is a school day but unfortunately for him, it isn't. So he just went out of the room, went to the bathroom, then downstairs without even changing his clothes.

He slowly walked to the kitchen, still a little tired to move. "Good morning Kaa-san!" He greeted his mother, who is busy cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun! Wow, it's a first. You woke up early today." His mother teased and continued her cooking.

Tsuna flushed red but didn't mind it that much so instead he just sat on one of the chairs and turned on the television while waiting for breakfast. There's nothing really much on the television. He changed the channels, but one thing had caught his eyes. The recent news…

_**"Breaking news! A new killer is on the loose. The culprit is still unknown. The chance of capturing him is only at 0.01%. All the police officers knew, from lucky witnesses, is that it's a black devil with a little green monster. All the unfortunate bodies of the victims are found in an alleyway, brutally murdered. Warning: Don't ever go out alone…"**_

Tsuna stared at the television for a good minute. He doesn't know but he felt like it happened already. He just doesn't remember when. Then he remembered the voice. 'Remember or forget, you'll lose something precious… What does he meant by that?' Tsuna sighed. His life really sucks. Just as he was thinking, someone called him, startling him.

"TUNA-FISH!"

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna yelped and looked behind to see who it was. Blond hair, tall, and masculine. He quickly turned around as if he had seen nothing.

"Hey, don't be like that Tuna-fish!" That person called again but this time, placing his hands on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna turned around and faked a smile. "Oh, it's you Tou-san… When did you come back?"

Tsuna's father, Iemitsu was kind of shock to hear his son's tone but said nothing because he knew it is his fault. Though he tried nonetheless. "What? Not happy seeing your father?" He asked.

Tsuna shrugged and said. "After 3 years? Well, not really."

"Tsu-kun! Don't be like that to your Father. He's doing his best to support us, you know." Tsuna's mother reprimanded and was about to continue if only Iemitsu didn't stop her.

"Nana dear… It's okay. It's also my fault." Iemitsu said and sat beside Tsuna. "Look, I'm really sorry. I tried going home multiple times but work just doesn't let me. But it doesn't matter anymore. After all, I finally got my permission."

Tsuna perked at what his father said and asked. "Permission for what?"

Iemitsu smiled. "Permission for you to go to my office. You remember Timoteo, my former boss, and his son? They're really excited to meet you again, especially his son."

"EH? Seriously?" Tsuna widens his eyes. He's not really interested to see what his father is doing at work. All he wanted is to see him. The one with the gentle smile. The one from 8 years ago. "I can finally meet Giotto-san again?"

* * *

At a certain headquarters, a blond pulled out an old picture from his pocket and smiled. On that picture is a kid with a brown gravity-defying hair, and a bright smile. "Tsunayoshi Sawada… I can finally meet you again."

* * *

"Oh? You're here again! Hmmmm, what? Why did it start over? Ahhhh, about that, I accidentally picked the 'New Game' instead of the 'Continue'. Don't be mad, after all it's going to be interesting. Just sit back and eat a marshmallow. Kufu~"

* * *

**A/N: YO! I'm Back! After a break from fanfiction... Well, not really a break for me... You probably already knew about the storm that hit Philippines, right? And then there's our speech choir competition for our English month.. Everyday, I always got home by 10 pm... then wake up the next day by 6 am... Oh it's really tiring... But even though we're third, at least it paid off... GO HERMES CABIN! (our team's name.. Our theme is greek mythology... well, camp half blood to be exact)**

**Anyways, here's the sequel people! YAY! And I repeat, for those who haven't read the prequel, please read it first... **

**So, what do you think? is it okay? Do you have questions? Of course you do! And it's a lot! Don't worry it'll be answered.. Teehee! Oh, and I still haven't finished the cover pic... sooo, please wait a while... :D  
**

**I told you I would do G27! hahaha! Thank you for all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed My Lover is a Killer! I'm really overjoyed! I hope this story will be also succesful! **

**Hint to those who are confused: Remember Byakuran's last line from the sequel? It is connected to that.. :)**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Second Chance of a Lover**

**Rating T – M**

**Pairings: G27 GiottoXTsuna, R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: And so, I met the Vongola. That's not really surprising. But confessing, series of déjà vu, a white haired freak, and a killer who was said to be supposedly my lover that I really knew nothing about? Now that's really troublesome. (My Lover is a Killer Sequel)**

**Warning: Again, for those who haven't read My Lover is a Killer, I suggest you read that first... There are still parts you won't understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will =_=**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Vongola Headquarters_**

* * *

Tsuna stared with widened eyes and dropped jaws at the huge building in front him. Big letters that spell VONGOLA is on top of it. People who look like business men and other professionals are scattered around. This just proves that Vongola is a big and powerful company. Not only in catching criminals they are well-known but also in other fields. But these things are only what's on the outside.

"Welcome back, Iemitsu-sama." A group of people lined up and greeted as soon as Tsuna and Iemitsu entered the premises. It is nothing to Iemitsu but to Tsuna, it is surprising. Who would've thought that his father is respected like this.

"Is Basil back?" Iemitsu suddenly asked to one of the people.

"Yes sir. He's with Oregano in the CEDEF office." A girl answered.

Iemitsu nodded and continued walking inside while Tsuna followed suit. It would really be such a pain if he gets lost inside this big place. And so, they walked until they got into some kind of a hallway.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna. We'll go first to my office first, okay?- Hmmm?" Iemitsu turned around to talk to Tsuna only to find him really distracted. Well, it's not really Tsuna's fault. Expensive paintings are hanged on walls, chandeliers are used for lighting, and their walking on a red carpet. No wonder Tsuna can't help it but to stare like a lost child. Iemitsu smiled at Tsuna's behavior and tried calling him again.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu called but no response.

"Tsuna!" He tried again with a louder voice but luckily that got a response. Tsuna turned his attention to him.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked. He really didn't hear his father's calls as he was busy looking at the new surroundings.

"I said that we will go first to my office before meeting Giotto-san. I'd like you to meet someone first. Is that okay?" Iemitsu said.

Tsuna nodded. "Of course. It's fine with me. And I'm sorry too. I'm just... It's my first time in a place like this." He tried to explain but then suddenly he felt hands on his head.

"It's okay. I understand. Now let's go." Iemitsu said as he started walking again until they stopped in front of a door labeled as 'CEDEF'. "We're here" He then opened the doo, revealing 4 people. One with a somewhat long dirty blond hair, one with a sports blue hair and a red visor, one with glasses and light brown hair, and one who's tall and a short brown hair.

"I'm back!" Iemitsu greeted the four mentioned.

"Welcome back, master!" The four greeted in unison but suddenly the two of then went in front of Iemitsu.

"You think I'll say that?! You lazy boss!" They said.

"What took you so long?!" The one with the blue hair angrily shouted.

"You left your work again without telling me!" The one with the glasses equally shouted.

Iemitsu slowly backed away from these two demons and apologizing on the way. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me! And please don't act like that in front of our guest!"

And that made the two demons stop at their tracks and gave Iemitsu a confused look. "Guest?"

"Yes, our guest. Meet my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu said as he showed Tsuna to them.

Tsuna, on the other hand bowed and began introducing himself. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

The two stared at him for a good minute before directing a murderous aura at Iemitsu. "You actually skipped your work to bring your child here?" Then began Iemitsu's torturing session. And while they're at it, the two remaining people walked towards Tsuna and introduced themselves.

"Thy name is Basil, Sawada-dono. It is nice to meet thee." The dirty blond haired, Basil, said as he bowed down in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the teen's action thinking that it is very outdated. Then he looked at the person next to Basil. He is very tall, well, in Tsuna's case since he's short.

"Turmeric, Tsunayoshi-sama. My name is Turmeric. Please call me whenever you're in trouble." The tall person with short brown hair, Turmeric, gave a small, courteous bow to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded and then looked at his father who is being tortured right now. Seeing as he was troubled, Turmeric decided to help.

"That woman with the glasses is Oregano. She's usually in charge of keeping an eye at the master." Turmeric explained as he pointed towards Oregano. "And the woman beside her is Lal Mirch."

Tsuna nodded again but later he found himself staring at the woman named Lal Mirch. He was pretty sure he already saw that face somewhere. He was busy staring that he didn't notice that Lal is already in front of him.

"What? You're staring at me like an idiot" Lal said, annoyed at what Tsuna is doing.

Tsuna snapped out of his trance and shook as if he did nothing. "Ahh... no... nothing. I just thought I've already seen you somewhere."

Lal raised her brows before beginning to walk away. But before that, she told Tsuna something. "That's nice kid but this my first time seeing you."

"So what brings him here?" Oregano suddenly asked Iemitsu.

"He's here to meet Decimo." Iemitsu replied and Oregano is surprise but Iemitsu just smiled and said, "Let's just say they already met. Now look at the time, we must get going. Tsuna, let's go!"

Tsuna looked at him and nodded. He said his goodbyes to them before exiting the room. And now, they are in the hallway again that made Tsuna nervous. Why? Because their next stop is the room where Giotto is.

They walked in silence but not until Iemitsu spoke. "So, what do you think of them?"

Tsuna looked at his father, confused and slightly surprised at the sudden question but he answered nonetheless. "They're nice... well, except for those two"

Iemitsu giggled. "True. Those two are scary but if you're already used to it, you'll find them really nice."

"Say, did already show Lal-san to me? Like in a picture or something?" Tsuna asked making Iemitsu's eyebrows arched.

"Hmmm... As far as I remember, no. This is the first time. Why?"

"Nothing. She just seems familiar."

"Okay then. Ah! We're already here." In front of them is a double door. Engraved to it is the vongola crest on one side and an 'X' on the other. Tsuna gulped. This the room where Giotto is supposedly to be in. Iemitsu softly knocked and waited for a 'come in' before actually opening. And when he did, there sat Giotto on his desk on the center of the room and besides him, there are other thirteen people surrounding him.

"Welcome to Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

**A/N: Updated! Yay! hehehe! Sorry for being late! I was really busy last December despite our Christmas vacation... -_-**

**Well, anyway, Giotto and Tsuna will finally meet next chapter! well, they already meet here.. but next chapter! hahaha! Everyone might be wondering about why Lal is familiar to Tsuna... Well, since this is like a reset story with a different flow, and Tsuna is somewhat familiar with his last story... Reread Chapter 5 of My Lover is a Killer.. XD Woah, I think I gave a SUPER BIG HINT there.. Oh well...Oh and I made the Cover pic! hehe.. If you want to see it, just look at my deviantart, the link is in my profile  
**

**So who will win! G27 or R27? Let's have a vote to see! hahaha!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and faves! :D**

**Ciao! (And i'm seriously rewatching all KHR episodes! XD)**


End file.
